Psonic X Touhou/Fujiwara no Mokou
Biography Formerly an ordinary human, Fujiwara no Mokou became an immortal being after drinking the Hourai Elixir roughly 1300 years ago. Now she is unable to die, though she can still feel the pain of injuries as a normal human does. She does not age, she'll never become ill, she is entirely self-sustained (nourishment such as food, water, or sleep does not impact her body at all), every injury she sustains shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of days. Complete destruction results in an immediate and complete restoration. This makes her completely indestructible, and it extends to her mental and spiritual states just as much as her physical state, as she is shown living a carefree life free of mental exhaustion even after 1300 years. She will never be able to die. Due to her longevity, Mokou has garnered much experience and is able to endure a high threshold of pain. She is arguably the strongest human in Gensokyo, and her abilities are said to be on par with some of Gensokyo's most elite Youkai. Mokou has a long running history of hatred for Kaguya, sparked by her father's failure (assumed to be Fujiwara no Fuhito) to fulfill an impossible request at the time of his proposal to Kaguya. She also seems annoyed at Kaguya's persistent attempts to kill her, even through non-direct ways (as was the case when the human-youkai team was manipulated by Kaguya to assassinate Mokou after the events of Imperishable Night). Even though it has been over a thousand years since the initial ordeal, she continues to detest Kaguya, knowing full well that she can never get her revenge--nor can Kaguya ever put a permanent end to her. When not fighting with Kaguya though, she aids the nearby villagers by exterminating youkai and will even guide them safely to Eientei for medical treatment. She is a loner by nature and chooses not to socialize with humans or youkai and has a dubious personality that can easily switch from friendly to threatening and back again, but her actions seem to indicate she may be a good person. Customs Tier 1: Her usual outfit from Urban Legend in Limbo. Tier 2: Her attire from Imperishable Night. Move list Special Cards *Flame Missiles - Mokou shoots out 5, 6 or 7 flaming missiles (About 107 damage and 4% stun per missile). *Phoenix Fireball - Mokou shoots a fireball. After a short while it disappears and shoots out 5 flaming birds. (About 54 damage and 5% stun per bird). The initial fireball disappears on hit, block, or graze (and therefore will not spread into the 5 flaming birds). While using her occult power, the fireball continues and spreads into the flaming birds regardless of hit, block, or graze. This means while using her occult power, the opponent can be hit by both the initial fireball and the 5 resulting flaming birds. *Fireball Blast - Mokou fires a blast upwards which launches 6 fireballs. Shortly afterwards, the fireballs fall, following a curved trajectory. *Flaming Meteor Rain - If fully charged, a large number of meteors rain down instead. Unlike the fireballs, Mokou is unable to aim the meteors. The meteors have homing properties and will rain down at the opponent's location. *Exploding Pillar - Mokou erupts into a pillar of flames and after a short delay, reappears (4 hits, 960 damage at 0 white HP increasing up to 1924 damage. Forces techable stun). This is a melee attack that leaves Mokou invulnerable from after the initial startup until after she reappears. *Jump Flame - Mokou jumps up and blows up the area beneath her in a cone. At the peak of her jump, she temporarily sprouts fiery wings which she can use to "descend" slowly. *Dive Kick - Mokou kicks downward and drags opponent with her. *Candle Bomb - Mokou flips backward and tosses out 5 explosives (causes wall slam). The opponent can only be hit once by this attack. *Rekka Claws - Mokou slashes the opponent with flaming claws up to 3 times consecutively. She can trigger the second and third slashes by pressing "C" again after the first slash. **1st time - Moves forward and slashes in front of her (a little bit angled downwards). **2nd time: Slashes upwards (Lifts the opponent). **3rd time: Jumps up and slashes upwards. (Lifts opponent). Super Cards *Blaze Sign "Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind" - Mokou envelops herself in fire and spins around making a fiery tornado, which can and will hit the opponent above her. *Undying "'South Wind, Clear Sky' Soaring Kick" - Mokou does a diagonal downward kick, dragging her opponent with her all the way to the bottom of the screen, followed by launching the opponent upwards by erupting a volcano. If this spell is used at the mid-line or below, Mokou attacks with a rising flaming kick before the downwards diagonal kick. *Cursed Talisman "Indiscriminate Ignition Cards" - Mokou places 3 layers of explosive talismans in a circle around her (5% stun per talisman). This spell has a large radius of a blind spot, so judging the distance is important if you do not want to whiff with the talismans. If the talismans are left untouched, they explode and disappear automatically after a short time, starting with the inner most circle *Resurrection (requires 5 power stock) - If and when this happens, the round does not end; Mokou gets up again and levitates while her health is restored. Her health will restore to 100% unless she is hit before it finishes, at which point the technique ends. However, she is invincible during the beginning of this technique, guaranteeing her roughly 10-15% health. Ultra Card *"Let This Whole World Burn Away to Nothing!" - Mokou creates a ball of blue flame in her hands which expands into a large explosion, destroying herself and everything nearby. Miscellaneous Introduction *Fair warning, I’m described as a human oven. *I'm a human who's lived here for a long time. *I will show you the spontaneous human combustion. *I'm here because I am immortal. *Don't worry. I won't kidnap or eat you. *Kaguya, it's time for us rivals to take down! (vs. Kaguya) *Aha! I am really sure your master is my enemy! Then I'll hold back. (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *You traveled together with me to meet each other. But let's do this challenge, my friend. (vs. Keine) *After learning the meaning of "experienced death once before", I take the likes of you, Futo! (vs. Futo) *Oops, I've been caught by a human from Outside World. (vs. Sumireko) *Guess we know who is the best Youkai exterminator. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Deniel/Barris/William/Lite/Guy/Roy/Chieftain) *Now, you and I will play with fire, demon! (vs. Magician Type X) *You rely on explosives, huh? Let us see how you feel my firepower. (vs. Kirov/Demo/Don Pepe/Dun) *Ha! You have much firepower to carry guns! How big! (vs. Allen) *You remind me of my enemy's servants, which I really don't care about. (vs. Butch) *Air power? Well then let's test what I can do. (vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank/Aya/Hatate/Kasen) *The water Kappa is here to resist my firepower! (vs. Nitori) *Aw, you have an ice power, eh? Let's see if I melt you in battle. (vs. Cirno) *I think we might take a look on how massive the heat power is. (vs. Utsuho) Personal Action *Piece of cake! *Come on! Bring it! *Bring it on! *Fight me! *Come or I'll eviscerate you! Victory Pose *You were pretty good. *I live forever as long as I take. *You picked a fight with a wrong person! *None of you are worth my time! *Is there anyone stronger? *You will never win once I took you down! Never... Never! (vs. Kaguya) *I'm done challenging you here, bunny. So go to your master and tell! (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *See you around, Keine! I understand your sense of duty to protect all humans is no exception to me. (vs. Keine) *Well this was interesting. Thanks! (vs. Futo) *You seem strong enough ever since you annoyed me, my friend. (vs. Sumireko) *I hope you will defend yourself from any abomination you encounter, friend. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Deniel/Barris/William/Lite/Guy/Roy/Chieftain) *That's the spirit, monster! We have the same firepower! (vs. Magician Type X) *Whoa! That's too much firepower! (vs. Kirov/Demo/Don Pepe/Dun) *Hmph! I thought you were overpowered by that. (vs. Allen) *Ha! I feel a pack of your hits! (vs. Butch) *I just really thought the air is too strong as fire resistant. (vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank/Aya/Hatate/Kasen) *So, you and your machines are inflammable. (vs. Nitori) *Nothing surprised here, but I really know my firepower can resist ice. (vs. Cirno) *Your firepower is way more powerful than I thought as heat science. (vs. Utsuho) Losing Pose (Time Over) *No way! Chip K.O. *Oh man. You're too strong... Damage taken *Ow! My flames! Throw Attempt *Huh?! Other quotes during battle *This ends now! (during *Let This Whole World Burn Away to Nothing!*) Win Quotes I don't care about this nonsense... I’ve had way too damn much of these kinda happenings. It would appear that.... There's someone who's stuck me with the Urban Legend of spontaneous combustion. So there are even fools who'd go out on a night like this, huh? This type of event has left a bad taste in my mouth. Who are you? People keep coming here, it's been pissing me off lately. It's not like I'll ever die anyway, so no need to hold back! I may not get what's causing this Perfect Possession thing, but it means I have twice the chance to go wild. Character-specific quotes vs. self: After all this time, there’s nothing left that can scare m... Wah, that’s me! vs. Kaguya: You're really getting on my nerves, Kaguya! Your revenge against me is over and never show your face again! vs. Reimu: You don't have to solve this incident right away, you know. Isn't it fun? vs. Marisa: We should partner up next time. Our ultimate firepower would fry any of our half-assed opponents! vs. Ichirin: If monks had actually been saving people, this world would’ve become a paradise long ago. vs. Byakuren/Craig: I was thinking about having a match of power against you. vs. Futo: Okiku-san, huh? Even if she couldn't reach enlightenment, that doesn't change the fact that she's dead. vs. Miko: You're immortal too, you say...? I have no idea what the hell you people attaining immortality are thinking. vs. Nitori: Not even all that water can extinguish the flames of my resentment. vs. Koishi: You’re a youkai from underground? No wonder I thought you were an unusual one. vs. Mamizou: Those bold, but swift moves of yours... Aren't they a perfect match for me? vs. Kokoro: It's a little ominous when you can't read someone's emotions from their face. vs. Shinmyoumaru: You’re the only one out of us wearing a big shield. Take that off and fight fairly! vs. Kasen: I see, so what you’re saying is that hermits gain longevity by fighting off Shinigami. vs. Sumireko: You’re dreaming? But weren’t you visiting for real just the other day? vs. Meiling: I see... You don't hold back either. vs. Sakuya: That mansion of yours is bigger on the inside, right? You have all of time and space, yet you can't regenerate? vs. Keine: Thanks, teacher. However, I think I can handle myself with Youkai. vs. Tewi: I may hate your master, but I actually hold high respect for you. vs. Reisen: Also, the people of the moon forgive me. Would you like to raid with throwing away? vs. Skullus: You want the elixir of Immortality? You’ll have to get through me first! vs. some Touhou Youkai: Eat my flames, Youkai! vs. Sam: Someone did something to your dear father and you want him avenged? I have gone through that, so you have my sympathy. vs. Landon: Instead of hunting down enemies, I'll give you a precious campfire. That's all! vs. Yuyuko/Youmu/Minamitsu: I guess even we immortals have to put up with ghosts. vs. Magician Type X: Hah! You shown me more of that fire power! But I have little tolerance for a mech like you and my flame is still stronger. vs. Demo/Don Pepe/Kirov/Dun: I can't take your whole peace talk seriously when you're packing that much fire power. vs. Utsuho: My flames can even outmatch your little science project. vs. Roy/Chieftain: Never knew swords/melee weapons could pack this much heat. vs. Commandar Bon/Billmore/Josh/Rina/Travis/David/William/Guy: Don't worry, friend. I can handle whatever kind of abomination comes my way. vs. Netsu/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Roxanne: You claim to fight for justice? I can dig that. vs. Voltrex: Looks like this robot has overheated a little. vs. Dick/Nash: Careful. You don't want to charge into a wildfire. vs. Yuugi: I hate fighting those who drunk. vs. Satori: Sorry. All I'm thinking of right now is how to burn you to a crisp. vs. Medicine: I will burn all your poisons out of existence. vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi: Don't look at my flames to closely. vs. Kogasa: Just be careful. Umbrellas can burn easily by fire. vs. Metal Commando: Remember that the fire can cause heating of metal. vs. Hina: Youkai, God, does not matter. They all burn the same thing. vs. Lite/Deniel/William: Undead? Nothing like a little wildfire to reduce their numbers. vs. Seiga: I've lived much longer than sloppy hermits like you. vs. Axl: Well, too bad to feel hot for a fellow one. vs. Aiko: Now that is a nice butt-kicking sword. Sounds interesting. vs. Gast: The flames will automatically burn and check whatever you turn visible or invisible. Also, sneaking around will be caused of this. vs. Shota/Dean/Butch/Aip/Keung/Lan: Close, that was a pack of punch I ever though. vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank/Aya/Hatate: As a pilot/crow tengu, the air you involve on makes my firepower less powerful. How cool it is. vs. Allen: How is that for a firepower, you trigger happy big head? vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Even the stars and some parts of the galaxy are brighter as hot as the blue stars. vs. Sanae: So this is how the other shrine maiden fights. vs. Millard: You're from the outside world? Its been about a thousand years since I was there. vs. Komachi: Why exactly is a Shinigami harassing an immortal when you know I can't die? vs. Kevin: Looks like your tank has overheated a little. vs. Raiko: Your drum looks thunderous, Tsukumogami Youkai. But your beats are extremely high just like my flames. vs. Junko: Thank you for this fight. However, I would like to know if you gonna assist me in fighting my old enemy, Kaguya. vs. Cirno: So I with control over fire defeats you with control over ice? No big surprise there. vs. Doremy: The ruler of dreams? There's no way I can believe all that kid stuff. vs. Remilia: Proud and noble, huh? Wipe that smug expression off your face, you're just pissing me off. vs. Tenshi: Celestials are also immortals, huh? Maybe that ridiculously casual mindset of yours is something to respect. vs. Clownpiece: You like to mess around, but your power is the real deal. Were you talented from the start? You have some crazy power. vs. Yukari: I always get a bad feeling whenever you show up. vs. Joon: What a creepy person. vs. Shion: The patches on my clothes aren't bills, you know? Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: You're not dead, but you're still eternally alive for a long long time... I guess the alien mastermind does not get its hands on immortality. Josh: What on earth is the eternal salvation? I don't even know how immortal you are. Sam: The immortal has been neutralized. We will give data to General Baxter about eternity caused by this. Axl: Fire. Flame. Too hot! It's kinda warm. Gast: Die and resurrect, then I'll just murder you again! Landon: Yer fire is now snuffed by the way, ya pretty arsonist! Barris: I just certainly played you with fire, pie-r-oh! Kevin: You can't burn me! I am already ablaze with passion for great war! And I don't have time for combustion! Captain Neo: Anger and regret mean nothing to nature. Butch: Overcoming your rival? Taking care of your respective forest? That is all lost to me, sister. Soro: As I flied through the skies, there is an eternal place for immortals like you. Gyro: If you came from the place filled with bamboos, please be sure not to burn bamboo-copters I liked because they're almost ruined. Couldn't you understand that? Metal Commando: I see this one that has both invulnerability and burning spirit, but maybe arsonist? Millard: You are too old to live in this world with the hands of eternity as I supposed in the past. Reimu: You're at least sort of human, right? Why are you burning? Marisa: I guess stuff still hurts, even if you're immortal. Why're ya burning yourself? Are you into that kinda stuff? Byakuren: This person is disconnected from the circle of life and death... Could she be enlightened? Mamizou: Well, the Bamboo Forest is the rabbits' territory, y'see. I'm not too fond of it myself. Aya: Let me know when you immortals are going to beat each other again. The paper could use some pulse pounding stories. Kaguya: I am not through yet, Mokou! Not until I say we're through! So get lost and fight me next time! Nitori: Sorry, my machines are completely inflammable. Kasen: You setting yourself on fire would equal a mock-cremation. I will name this “Spontaneous Human Combustion”. Commandar Bon: Your immortality starts with the feud to slaughter each other? Dang it! How dare you would not last long in my team with that kind of attitude!? Shinmyoumaru: Hot, hot, hot! If I didn't have a heat resistant bowl, I would have been cooked up! Placid: Little girl, did your parents teach you not to play with matches? Ending (Mokou went back to the city of the Outside World instead of Mokou's main rivalry with Kaguya) Mokou: Damn I had lost the rivalry against my feudal enemy, Kaguya. (Mokou is meeting up with Sumireko) Sumireko: Hey there, friend! It's me! Sumireko! Mokou: Oh... It's you. So we meet each other here in the Outside World again since you annoyed me before challenging a duel for the first time, my friend. Sumireko: Aw! It's nice to have a friendly conversation with you, Mokou! How's this outside world going? Mokou: Hmm... I knew this entire world is freed from the miserable space tyrant we encountered. Sumireko: Oh! You mean an alien who entirely takes over the world. But what is its name? Mokou: It was exactly named Overlimits. Sumireko: Oh! That's really nice to hear! Then we will celebrate and enjoy various trips of the Outside World like going to our school for it's appreciation of saving here as fast friends, especially in Gensokyo. Mokou: Of course! Sounds interesting! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters